Patients that are bedridden for appreciable periods of time often develop persistent and painful bedsores. The relatively inactive bedridden patients in hospitals, nursing homes, and home care have a high incidence of decubitus ulcers or bedsores. It is generally recognized that this phenomenon is caused by the relatively high pressures experienced at crucial points on the patient's body where body weight is concentrated but the thickness of the flesh between the skeletal structure and the supporting surface is minimum.